


Seeker of Seduction

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Attempted Seduction, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sparring, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream decides to gain better footing with his master using the one thing the Decepticon leader has not gotten yet: himself.</p>
<p>It doesn't work out exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after 'Out of his Head'. Probably between 'Shadowzone' and 'Operation: Breakdown'.
> 
> This was an RP with Bubonicc, so the flow may be a bit choppy. Its in two parts as well. I'll post the next part soon.

He liked getting what he wanted.

Granted Starscream didn’t always get it. The fact he still did not lead the Decepticons was a looming testament to this fact. Still, he had a long long list of wants. And those wants were almost always achieved.

Right now, he wanted Megatron.

It was more out of a need to assure his master he was loyal. Which was not actually true. But putting aside your seething hatred for a good fragging seemed to be a good way to show loyalty. At least he hoped. He had not actually tried to berth someone he had almost killed.

It wouldn’t be easy. His master’s revival had resulted in a heavy beating which left him in that wretched Knock Out’s care. His gloating was still fresh in Megatron’s head, and seduction would probably be seen as a trick.

Unless Megatron thought more with his spike then his head. Which didn’t seem to far fetched. But he would play it safe. He would simply look more alluring then usual, saving the seduction for the very possible chance Megatron was a cogheaded moron and couldn’t pick up the queues.

He made his way down the halls of the Nemesis, his heeled peds clacking on the metal floor. He was polished and buffed as usual, his steps having a more pronounce sway, similar to how a femme would walk. He lifted the datapad, rapping upon his ‘dear’ master’s door.

“Lord Megatron, I have arrived as you instructed.” he purred.

The door hissed open and Megatron stood with his arms behind his back on the other side of the room.

"Enter." His raspy voice sounded before he turned slightly. Red optics glistened and he watched Starscream, raising a brow at his sway. "Did you deal with the autobot scouts at the mines today?" He turned his back to Starscream again, looking over a data console.

Starscream walked in, rocking his hips with each step even though his master no longer looked at him. “Yes master. They were swiftly dealt with. They didn’t have a chance to interfere with our plans.” he moved to stand beside Megatron, his narrow hips brushing against the former gladiator's leg.

“Here, look over the report yourself, Master.” he made sure to purr that out, jutting a hip to the side as he waited for Megatron to look it over.

Snatching it out of those clawed hands, Megatron quickly skimmed though the report. His free hand came up to rub his chin before he felt the slight graze from Starscream. Shifting, he looked down at his little seeker and raised an brows.

"Was there something you needed....Starscream." Taking note of the seekers stance, he turned fully around now, crossing his arms. "Well?"

Starscream’s wings quivered. At least the coghead noticed his demeanor was different. Still, he seemed a bit clueless. He let out a wistful vent, looking his leader up an down slowly, like he was savoring how he looked.

“Oh... Nothing really, Master.” he said, turning to the terminal Megatron had been facing, leaning over and sticking his aft up more then was necessary as he pretended to read the data on the screen. As an added hint, he backed up slightly, his aft bumping into the Decepticon’s silver thigh.

Rolling his optics, Megatron tapped a claw against the aft before using two. 

"Starscream don't think I don't know what you are up to. Your wings twitch whenever you want something and they have not stopped since you walked in." Pressing his two fingers down on Starscream’s panelling, he rubbed roughly. "The better question is, why should I?"

Starscream shuddered as Megatron rubbed his aft, not as disgusted as he thought he would have been. He turned slightly, feigning innocence. “Why should you what? YOu don’t even know what I am after.”

He was not a total coghead after all, and he did indeed think with his spike more then his head. Good. That made things a bit more easy. He could ramp up his game now he supposed.

He straitened, turning around fully, his slim legs spreading a bit as he leaned back on the terminal. He smirked, red optics shuttering slightly as he looked up at the brute.

"If you don't know what I am talking about then I suppose you have no other business to attend to here. I am sure you can show yourself out." Flicking Starscream’s aft, he turned his back to him and moved over to a different consul, smirking. 

Rather interested to see how far his seeker would go, he continued to play hard to get.

Playing hard to get. That was... Well it was actually not that unexpected. Starscream snapped his lithe legs together, almost slipping into a string of insults. But he held his glossa.

“Suppose I did know what you meant.” Starscream hissed, getting up and moving behind Megatron. His thin servos tickled at the larger Decepticon’s back, dipping between platting to remove any bit of debris too deep to be power sprayed away, preening him like he would do for his trinemates, Skywarp and Thundercracker.

“What would you do then?”

Glancing over his shoulder, Megatron grunted and smirked.

"You tell me Starscream. What is it," He turned now, leaning down to get close to the seekers face, "Would you have me do to you?" He whispered into his audio. 

"Do you want me to run my claws over your armor" As he spoke, he did so, trailing the claws down Starscream’s front and dipping into seams he could fit his servos into.

"Or maybe I shouldn't be so nice." Jabbing into the sensitive wiring, he growled. "I don't think you deserve it."

Starscream shivered, his head tilting back as as Megatron trailed his servos over his frame. His smirk was back, bigger then ever. “Hmm. Yes. I suppose i would-”

The seeker shrieked as Megatron dug his servos painfully into his seems. They were a bit too big to be in that deep. And oh Primus it hurt. His own servos dug into his masters plating, drawing small pinpricks of energon.

“My lord... Surely you...” he let out a soft keen, finding he actually liked it, “I suppose I-I don’t deserve kindness do I?” The words were like acid in his mouth. Oh the things he would have to say for this to work. 

"No, You don't." The claws dug in a little deeper before retracting. Grabbing Starscream, Megatron pulled him around and bent his back over the console. Looming over him, Megatron ran his glossa over his neck. 

"I should punish you..." He whispered, his fanged denta grazing over Starscream’s neck cables before biting into one hard. 

He held the seeker’s arms at his sides as he did so, rather enjoying the noises he was making with each bit and lick. "Should make you scream my name so you never forget who's in charge here?" His lip plates grazed the others but he pulled away.

Starscream hissed, his wings bending at being forced back onto the console. If they were too badly dinged up he would have to go back to Knock Out. He did not enjoy that thought.

His hands clenched, his legs doing their best to wrap around Megatron’s frame. “Yes, master, please~” If getting fragged raw was a punishment he would take it over getting his wings or arms ripped off any day. That was a fact.

Just as he tilted his help back so his lord and master could bit him more, the oaf pulled away. Starscream arched his back, snarling. “You no good... Don’t stop!”

"Heh..." Megatron knelt down, pushing apart Starscream’s legs before his glossa started to tickle his interface panel.

"If you overload before me, there will be punishment. Now open up." He licked again before running his hands up and down Starscream’s lithe legs, dipping into some seams and playing with the wires.

Starscream hesitated, not fully willing to let his spike and valve be anywhere near Megatron’s teeth. But the fact there was a chance for the ‘Grand’ Megatron to please him with his mouth even for a single moment... Well he was not passing that up.

“Yes Master. As you wish.” WIth a soft click the panel slid back, his spike pressurizing and a bit of lubricant already leaking from Starscream’s valve. He stiffened, unsure if he was willing to listen to the order. What would the punishment be? Violence? Or would he just leave him here, needy.

"Mhmmm." Megatron leaned in, his glossa running though the valve lips and lapping up the lubricants before one hand started to play with Starscream’s outer node. 

"You're valve is already to egger for me, Starscream." Dipping his head down, his glossa slid into the valve, pushing in a bit before retracting and returning to the outside. 

Removing his remaining hand from Starscream’s leg, he traced a claw around the valve entrance. Smirking, he slid it in all the way to the knuckle and started to rub a specific cluster of nodes.

Starscream cooed softly, his spine arching off the console. He was used to this kind of attention. He was used to being worshiped. He was the finest Energon Seeker of Cybertron. Anyone would be lucky to berth with him. To even lick his peds clean would be an honor.

And now he had ‘Lord’ Megatron eating him out. It was turning out better then he had intended.

“Who would not be eager to berth with you, Lord Megatron.” Starscream purred, buttering the brute up. His engines sputtered as Megatron slide a thick servo inside him. It was all he could do to not jerk his hips, least he hurt himself. How was he supposed to not overload with all this attention?

Megatron went unaffected by his babbling. Moving his servo in and out, he tickled the Seeker’s outer node with his glossa. After a while, he latched onto it and sucked gently before a second servo pushed into him, forcing the valve slightly wider as he spread them.  
One hand on Starscream’s leg, he kept him held firmly in place. He had dimmed his optics, grazing his fangs over the little node and enjoying it when it pulsed against his glossa. 

"Heh..." He exhaled a warm breath.

Starscream’s spine arched more, doing al he could to not grab Megatron’s head. Probably not a good idea to try and force him closer.

“Not.. Not Fair, Master.” He was moaning now, his pitch higher then normal. Almost feminine in a horribly annoying way. His fans were whirring full blast, trying to cool his frame down.

With a hard uncontrollable jerk of his hips, Starscream overloaded, his cry shrill as his transfluid spurted onto his frame and megatron’s head. Megatron had never planned on giving him a chance to avoid ‘punishment’. The Bastard. The amazingly talented bastard. More lubricants flowed from his valve, pooling into Megatron’s palm.

"Hmm...still cannot follow a simple order I see." He pulled away, though his servos remained in the valve before they jabbed the inner walls of the valve.

He stood and used his free hand to grab Starscream’s throat, slamming him down against the console and squeezing hard. 

"I did say I was going to punish you." His claws pulled out before jaggedly thrusting back in. "And you still....overload."

He was certain something tore from that sharp movement. Starscream tensed, grabbing Megatron’s wrist, the energon flowing through his neck cables being almost totally cut off. “You blithering fool... How dare you. You didn’t even give me a fighting chance. You n-never intended to.. To...”

This couldn’t be. It wasn’t possible. This brute’s manhandling was actually... Starscream’s legs kicked as Megatron moved his claws inside him, the feeling utterly glorious. it hurt, but it hurt so good.

“Slagheaded baaaahhh!” His insult was cut off by a quick twist of the servo’s inside him

Megatron growled, Yanking Starscream up before flipping him over and slamming him back down on the console. 

"What was that?" He forced a third claw into the valve, showing no mercy and thrusting his hand with a hip rocking force. Though he did use his thumb to massage the outer node during his assault. 

"I think it is time you learn you place Starscream!" Grabbing one wing, he slowly started it to bend it out of shape. "You will do as I say, and when I said, don't overload...you don't." His own panel snapped back and his spike shot out and bumped against Starscream’s aft, a large glob of lubricant erupting from the head. He rubbed it hard against the Seeker’s inner thigh, marking him as his own.

The Seeker shrieked, his hips rocking back to meet Megatron’s servo’s as his wing was damaged. He had never been treated to roughly during interfacing. And the fact it just made him leak more lubricants was shameful.

“You disgusting... You glorious...” He crooned, already close to overloading again. His thighs slammed closed, pinning Megatron’s spike between them. He looked over his pauldron, sneering..

“Then show me my place with that spike, oh glorious leader.”

An brow went up and Megatron smirked before slowly sliding his spike in and out between those thin thighs. 

"You would like that wouldn't you." Making sure the top of his spike ran over Starscream’s outer node, he let out a dark laugh, wanting to drag this out. Make him beg, have him trembling under him. 

Taking his other wing, he slowly bent it before leaning down and attacking Starscream’s spine with his glossa.

Starscream’s legs curled, clawed servo’s digging into the console and leaving deep gouges. He jerked his hips back, managing to get the hot spike to roughly prod his outer node before it left him.

“I hate you! You vile- Mmmm~” he overloaded again as his other wing was bent, silvery transfluid splattering on the floor. This was not what he had wanted. Or at least it was more then he bargained for. A quick frag against the wall, not sweet painful torture and teasing.

“Please... Oh please master. Punish me with your spike.” he had no shame now. NOne. But he would regret this pleading when the haze was gone. “Please master, flip me over and frag me to your sparks content.”

"I think I should leave you faced down." Removing his hands from Starscream's wings, he grabbed his head and pushed it down into the console before pressing his spike tip into the valve, teasing him before pulling away. 

His optics brightened at the little trail of Lubricant that attached itself to his spike to Seeker’s valve. Once he moved far enough away it snapped and he smirked. His free hand made his way down Starscream’s back before his claws sank into the armor just bellow his shoulder blade.

"Beg for it. More." He teased the head in again and again and again. "Give me a reason as to why I should not leave your pathetic frame here for the rest of the night."

“B-but, surely you would like to-to see what you will do to me.” Starscream sputtered, “The look on my face. How you con-control me, Master.” it was a shot in the dark, but he had to try, even if it would hurt his wings more.

Another shriek, this one laced with heavy static, left his mouth, his back flexing as energon beaded around the merciless claws. The teasing was probably the worst part about this. He hadn’t gotten a good look at the spike, but he was certain it was very large, and he wanted it.

He vented hard, his engine sputtering. He had no reason why Megatron should berth him. None. He had tried to have him killed. He had rebelled. His processor worked hard, suddenly finding a reason from that small train of thought. He knew exactly what to say now. 

“Please, please Master. Show me how good of a leader you are. Show me a re-reason to be loyal to the great Lord Megatron.”

Flipping Starscream onto his back, he grabbed his throat and squeezed before jutting his hips up and laying his spike against the Seeker’s smaller one.

"I do want to see that faceplate twist when I spike you." He leaned down and whispered into Starscream’s audio. "I want to hear you scream." Glossa flicking out, he licked the side of his face, his hips moving back and forth slowly. 

Again the large spike dragged against Starscream’s spike and over his outer node, each thrust leaving a trail of lubricant along his belly. Sliding back a bit, he teased the head in before a sharp thrust and he bashed their hips together.

Starscream did as he master wanted, shrieking loud enough for probably the whole of the Nemesis to hear. He bared his denta, his long legs lifting to rest over his head. Megatron was bigger then he had anticipated, but now he felt a tad foolish for even thinking anything less.

This mech had worked in mines and ripped heads off in the arena. Why wouldn’t he be big? His valve spasmed, his spike twitching. “Please, please master. Show me no mercy, I deserve to be taken long and hard.”

Each hard thrust threatened to dent Starscream’s aft platting, his spike stretching the seekers valve to the limits and more as he pushed their hips flush together nearly every time.

Megatron pulled his claws from the Seeker’s armor and jabbed him in several other areas before guiding himself down and painfully pinching his outer node. 

"You won't be walking for a while my dear Starscream." He hissed as his thrust became more violent. Now denting the armor under him, he tilted his head back and savored the feeling. Starscream’s valve was just to perfect for his spike.

He had never been treated so roughly by anyone. It was a new experience, and one he was greatly enjoying. His begging was not only him saying what Megatron wanted to hear, but the sick truth as well.

His own hands left his heels, servos raking down Megatron’s front, leaving deep gouges that bled. His valve ached with each hard thrust, calipers struggling to spread to accommodate the massive spike, though it thrust in smoothly enough.

“Yesss Master, yes I would love that.” Starscream cooed, shrieking at the rough treatment of his outer node, “Oh, Oh please... I need that again!”

Another hard pinch, and Megatron jammed his hips as hard against Starscream as he possibly could. Arching over him, he sank his fangs into the seekers neck.

"Good." He purred, pulling out and surging back into him with everything he had. With the intent to dislocate something, he roared. Continuing to pinch the node, he used his free hand to choke him again, this time digging his claws into his neck. 

"Should I overload in you? Or on your pretty little face?" Snarling into Starscream’s audio, he let his glossa flick over his cheek.

The Seeker arched tilted his head back, letting Megatron do what ever he wanted. He winced as he felt the sharp fangs pierced his tubing, energon trickling out. His master was fragging him so hard he doubted his interface panel would be able to slide back into place.

What a thought, walking to Knock Out with Lord Megatron’s transfluid dripping down his thighs. His servo’s left Megatron’s chest, grabbing his spike and roughly tugging. He was going to overload again. 

“Inside master. M-my paneling won’t be able to close after this.” He hissed, turning his head and catching the brute’s glossa between his denta, “I’ll have to go to the med bay with it open. Just imagine it~” 

He smirked and let out a dark laugh as he picked up his pace.

"Yes, I do want everyone to know you are mine and mine alone." Locking lips with the seeker, he pulled a hand down and wrapped it around the hand starscream was using to touch his spike and started to move it for him.

Quick jagged pumps to match the pace of his own spike sliding in and out of that lovely valve before he grunted and jammed himself in as much as he could.

A large burst of boiling transfluid jetted into Starscream, bursting out the opening of his valve and coating both his and Megatron’s legs. Continuing to thrust, it oozed out of him in globs before he finally leaned back down and kissed Starscream almost tenderly. HIs optics glossy with satisfied lust.

Starscream yowled into the kiss, his legs flexing as he overloaded. His narrow hips jerked upwards, taking the massive spike even deeper, calipers flexing. His free hand grasped the back of Megatron’s head, savoring the heat of his masters transfluid and the ferocity of the kiss.

He went slack, his plan a bigger success then he ever dreamed. Lord Megatron certainly did think with his spike, and for now Starscream seemed to be in his good graces.

Starscream kissed him back, his legs taking foot on the slick ground. When the former gladiator pulled away he ran his servo’s against a few of his scars. “I hope I have pleased you, Master. Should I make my way to the medbay?”

"Do whatever you like, as long as it is out of my sight." Sliding his spike back into his housing, Megatron turned from him and went back to what he had originally been doing before Starscream interrupted him.

He had so many words right now. How dare the bastard just dismiss him like that. The no good slagheaded scrap pile! But he held his glossa again, getting up with a grunt. “Of course master. If you ever need me again, give me a call.”

Starscream stood, his legs wobbling for a moment before he walked away, head high and proud. Every step was agony, but he would not show it.

As the medbay doors closed behind him, he allowed himself to finally stagger. “Knock Out, I demand medical attention!”

"What is it this time-" He rounded the corner and stopped dead when he saw Starscream’s condition. 

"Ah...." He raised an eyebrow and put a hand to his face. "Do I want to know?" He gestured for Starscream to get into the examination table and lay down. 

"Maybe its best I don't know." Turning his back to the visibly angry seeker, he gathered up some tools and a lot of medical grade energon.

Starscream almost remained quiet. Almost. But he was never one to pass up a rant. He laid himself on the examination table and let loose “I just gave our blithering oaf of a leader the best interface of his life and he just tells me to ‘get out of his sight’ with out a comment. The nerve of him!” 

Starscream shrieked, throwing a brief tantrum on the examination table before finally going slack, venting hard. “He could have said something. Look what he did to me!”

"Well....in his defense....it is Megatron we are talking about." First Knock Out got to cleaning Starscream off after he relaxed a bit before putting his legs up in stirrups.

"Try not to move to much will you." Sighing, he got to work treading the damage, rubbing medical grade energon over some tears and rinsing a few times. "You know this damage is not good for you. You could really hurt yourself if you are not careful." 

He thought back to how often him and Breakdown would do stuff like this. "Does anything hurt in particular that needs immediate attention? If not i'm just going to keep doing what I am doing."

Starscream stiffened, rolling his optics. “I suppose if he comes to me for another round, that will be comment enough.”

“Oh stop that.” Starscream snapped after a while, pushing Knock Out away with his ped. “I can clean my own ‘equipment’. A jet of water will clean it up fine. I’m not some mech that was just broken in. I was quite the ‘mechwhore’ in my youth.”

He sat up. “What hurts the most is my wings. And they are a much more urgent mater. I can’t fly when they are like this.”

Sighing, Knock Out had him slide of the table and stand with his back to him.

"Alright alright....no need to be rude." Rolling his optics, he grabbed one wing and slowly started to bend it back into place, then moved to the second one before rubbing some medical grade on them to speed up the healing process. 

"Show me the holes in your armor." He turned Starscream back around to examine the bore holes. "Probably going to need to weld patches over these."

Starscream gritted his denta, hissing. “A bit of paneling may need to replaced too. I don’t like dents in my wings or anywhere.” He tested out his interface panel, cursing as it malfunctioned. “Yes, i think my paneling will need to be replaced.”   
His scowl grew deeper. “Ech. Welding. I’ll have to go into a recharge for you to pull all that and the panel replacement off. How tedious. Also, speaking of the welding, Lord Megatron will probably be in for that as well. I did a number on him myself. Don’t make snide comments.”

Knock Out rolled his red optics before laying Starscream back down on the medical berth. "You know Megatron has much stronger armor than you and I am most certain whatever dents you may have left he can pop out on his own." 

He left Starscream alone for a moment while he got some of his tools ready for the repairs. "You shouldn't be so....angry that he dismissed you, he did the same with me. And with Breakdown." 

He pulled up a stool and sat between Starscream’s legs before pulling a panel out from the berth and pressing a few buttons. In a few seconds it would send a shock though Starscream and force him offline.

“You mean to tell me...” Starscream slammed his head back onto the table. So much for seduction. Megatron probably had every intention of berthing him at some point. “I see. No matter, I’ll make sure he comes back for more. Do you have any idea how many mechs and-”

Starscream didn’t get to finish, Knock Out effectively ‘knocking him out’, with a good shock.

Knock Out couldn't help the chuckle that came out, but he got right to work fixing Starscream up good as new. 

Once he had finished with him, he had Breakdown carry him to his hab-suite and lay him on his berth with some energon standing by when he woke up, he would need it considering the amount he had lost during his late night frag with Megatron.


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream’s demeanor the next cycle held no indication at what had happened the other night. But inside, aside from the horrible ache, he was livid. Megatron seemed to make it a habit of fragging his subordinates.

It had not been seduction in the slightest. His dear master had every intention of one day fragging him. He should have known. And now he probably looked like a lustful wretch. Still, he wanted another go. Another try. To prove he really could make Lord Megatron desire him.

Megatron was currently having his fun tormenting the Vehicons, sparing with them. That was where Starscream was heading. He would teach his dear master a thing or two.

He entered the shuttle bay, curling a lip as a Vehicon whizzed past his head. He scoffed, pointing to a waiting drone and motioning it to get ready for a fight. He supposed he could show off. He waited for Megatron to look at him before motioning the Vehicon to make its move.

As the Vehicon made a swing, Starscream dodged, spinning in place on his heeled peds. He effortlessly used the momentum to spin kick the mech in the head, sending it sprawling on the floor. 

Megatron turned to Starscream and watched, rather annoyed he interrupted his 'play time'. The much larger mech crossed his arms and let out a low rumble, but stopped when he observed. 

The Seeker was something of beauty for sure. Having that lovely thin frame and those perfect legs. Though Megatron enjoyed his wings the most, the more they twitched and flapped, the more he seemed to purr.

"Starscream," He finally said after the bot dropped to the ground, "What do you think you are doing?" A large eyebrow came up as he walked close to his second in command. "You know I don't like being interrupted with these kind of things." 

He traced a claw down Starscream’s wing, smirking when it twitched before stepping away. "What do you want?"

Megatron was already touching him. And not in a bad way. Could it have really been as easy as showing off his skills? Granted, Starscream rarely had a chance to do that these days. The former Gladiator could do with a refresher.

And now it was his turn to play hard to get. Or at least put on a glorious show.

Starscream looked at his servo’s, letting out a hum. “I thought i would come down here to try my hand at the whole sparing thing. My frame could do with a bit of a stretch.” with that said, Starscream twisted his way around his master, spinning on his ped like a dancer as he took his spot in the center of the crowd.

“Anyone care for a quick match?”

The bots who were left standing backed up, leaving only Megatron and Starscream in the center.

"Seems I am the only one." He loomed over his seeker, his optics flashing with warning. "I don't play nice either Starscream." Taking starscream by the arm, he hurled him over his shoulder and onto the ground. "Are you sure you want this." A large eyebrow was raised and Megatron smirked, showing his fangs. He let out a warm breath on the seekers neck before pulling away. 

He stepped over Starscream, chuckling lowly as he paced about. "Starscream, I admire your attempt, but it was stupid of you to try."

Starscream moved quickly as Megatron stepped over him, his legs kicking at the back of the brute’s knee joints, making them give ever so slightly

“Oh don’t underestimate me, Master. I can deal some hurt.”

He slid from under Megatron, using his weight to further take the brute off balance, sending him to his knees. He flipped in front of his leader, quickly doing a backflip, his peds catching the former gladiator under the chin in a hard kick.

Starscream landed, bowing like one would at the end of a dance or performance. He took great joy from the utter shock on the larger mechs face.

Rubbing the underneath of his chin, Megatron smirked and slowly stood up.

"Alright then." He charged Starscream, grabbing him and pinning him against the wall by his throat. He pushed him into the wall until his wings were forced to lay flat. 

"Do you want me to break you?" His already deep raspy voice dropped even lower, and a rather devious look crossed his faceplate. "Is that what you want Starscream? To end up back in Knock Out’s medbay?" 

With his free hand, he traced his claws up that thin belly before dipping into a seam and plucking some wires. "You already know how much I can hurt." Another pluck, but this time he pinched the wires.

Starscream returned the devious smirk, his own hand reaching up and pawing at Megatron’s wide frame, sliding claws under the armor to tenderly pinch a few wires. 

“Give me a reason for me to let you punish me.” he purred.

With that he placed his peds on the wall, his body arching as he freed himself from Megatron’s grip with a good twist of his whole lithe body. A few more flips and he was back in the middle of the crowd, who were now murmuring amongst themselves.

“Come now, Master! If you want a repeat of last time,” he made sure to put as much sultry emphasis on his words as possible, making it obvious to Megatron he was talking about last night, “you will have you do better then that.

Waving his arm at the other bots in the room, they all stiffened before they quickly left. Now only Megatron and Starscream remained. 

"So that's what you are after. Didn't you get enough last night?" He snorted and absentmindedly picked at his own claws. "My dear Starscream, are you really that needy?" He looked up at his seeker, smirking as he continued to taunt him. 

"If you want me so bad just say so." Advancing on the seeker, he paced around him, a claw tapping against his chestplate then tracing around before coming to a stop on his aft, which he tapped.

"In fact Starscream, why don't you give me a little show." Stopping in front of him again, he tapped on the front of Starscream’s panel. "Play with yourself, and if you give me a good show...maybe I'll indulge you."

Starscream seethed. Literally having to bite his glossa to keep himself from mouthing off. He smacked Megatron’s hand away. He couldn’t loose. He refused. Completely refused. But now he again looked desperate. However...

“Me needy? Master, who was it that gave in so easily to my obvious attempts at seduction? Seduction from the one who tried to kill you in the cold expanse of space?” Starscream hissed, “And why do you give in so easily again?”

Starscream stepped away, strutting to a table that was pushed against the wall. He got on it slowly, turning and spreading his legs wide as his interface panel clicked open. His valve still looked battered, but that didn't stop him from circling a claw around it oh so slowly.

“But, I suppose, if you really want to watch, I can indulge you.”

Megatron snorted and moved closer to Starscream, crossing his arms.

"Obvious attempts indeed. You make it seem like I am blind to everything." He let out a low purr. "I just like to see how far you are willing to go to get my attention Starscream. Since you are so desperate to get a second helping. But if you are going to be...moody, I can always find someone else to frag you for me." He stepped between the Seeker’s legs, grabbing them and hiking them up. 

"Keep going, don't stop until I tell you too." Nibbling on the side of Starscream’s leg, he dug his claws into the seams and pricked around for a while. "I know you want my attention Starscream, you always have, ever since you first joined me."

Continuing to kiss up and down his leg, he also watched him play this his valve. A heat swelled in his belly and he grunted.

Starscream couldn’t even bring himself to be mad. Megatron was kissing his legs, indulging his so called ‘need for attention’. It felt very nice. And he didn’t feel as powerless as he at first thought he would.

The Seeker continued to lightly trace around his valve, lubricants slowly starting to seep out. He was still sore, but that made it all the sweeter. His other hand joined in the touching, clawed servo’s spreading the valve as Starscream tilted his hips upwards, giving his leader a nicer view.

As his spike pressurized, Starscream finally slid his first finger in, slowly, dragging it over every node he could reach. His other hand toyed with his outer node, stroking it in lazy circles.

Slowly, Megatron kissed down until he was at the Seeker’s inner thigh. Planting little kisses, his glossa flicked out and he traced small circles around the amour for a while before bringing his own hand up to Starscream’s valve.

"I'll admit Starscream, you have a gorgeous valve." He slid his thumb inside along with Starscream’s servo, massaging the opposite side of the wall. Each slow thrust gushed out more and more lubricant and he let out a low moan, rather enjoying the sight. Digging his thumb in slightly deeper, he bit down on Starscream’s leg.

A complement? How wonderful. Now if only the oaf would complement his skills in the damned battle field maybe Starscream wouldn’t be so eager to overthrow him. “Thank you, Master.” the Seeker muttered, his heels locking behind Megatron’s head.

The larger mech couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself. And ohhh, those servo’s were wonderful. Starscream jerked his hips upward as Megatron slid in further, hissing with barely contained delight.

He removed his servo from his valve, though he continued to stroke his outer node. Instead he went to his spike, stimulating it with slow strokes of his hand.

Sliding his servo in and out a few times, he pulled it away and replaced it with his large spike, which he had popped out while he was kissing about.

"Hmm, now, should I take you like I did the day before," he so very slowly pushed it into Starscream’s valve, "Or should I make this slow an agonizing for you." 

Once his spike tapped the top of the valve, he so very slowly slid out, a sinister grin on his faceplate. "I think I'll torture you today by pet." Leaning over Starscream, he mouthed at his neck before latching onto a few of the cables and tugged on them as his painfully slow thrusts continued.

“You would like that wouldn’t you, Lord Megatron?” Starscream crooned, his peds settling flat on the floor to gain some footing, “But, thats not what I want.” He lurched forward, sending Megatron tumbling backwards.

The seeker let out a low groan as they landed, the massive spike sliding in even deeper as the smaller mech straddled Megatron’s hips. Starscream rested his legs on his master’s thighs, lifting himself, and then slamming back down with a shaky moan.

Sharp claws slid under the former gladiator’s plating, stroking wires and picking out more debris before splaying over the frame, giving the second in command better leverage as he rocked his hips.

Megatron was surprised at first but let out a rather amused noise. Resting back, he tilted his hips slightly, letting his spike dig into that lovely valve as much as he could get it too.  
He panted, his optics dimming as pleasure washed over him. As much as he liked dominating, this was just as good.

"Getting bolder are we Starscream?" Grabbing his Seeker’s hips, he picked him up and slammed him down while thrusting up, now picking up his pace until he was rattling their armor together. 

Coolant streamed down the side of his head as he was giving himself a work out. His grip tightened and he dug his claws right into Starscream’s thighs.

The Seeker keened as Megatron moved him, his head tilting back in bliss. “I hope... Hope you appreciate the boldness, Master.” Starscream gasped out, his back arching.

This was different then last night. More familiar. Not as violent, though he did not mind it at all. It felt amazing, his lord’s spike thrusting in so deep, hitting all his nodes perfectly.

Starscream let out a staticy shriek as Megatron dug his claws into his thighs, overloading then and there, transfluid spurting onto Megatron’s frame He slumped forward, his arms shaking as he supported himself.

Megatron kept thrusting, this time wrapping his arms around Starscream and pinning him against his frame. 

Each new thrust was a sharp jab, clashing their platting together until Megatron pushed every bit of himself into Starscream and overloaded into him.

Unloading his transfluid, his thrusts slowed until finally he stopped, though he didn't pull out right away. Instead, he kept Starscream close at hand, nuzzling his neck before placing a rather delicate kiss on the corner of his mouth. Though not quite on his lips.

"That's my seeker."

“Your Seeker? Sentimental aren’t we.” Starscream muttered, having nearly overloaded a second time from Megatron’s final push in their fragging. A let down that he didn’t get to.

Megatron seemed to be the kind to give a bit of affection, at least in the form of a kiss. That was rather interesting to say the least, and he wondered if he had kissed the others as well, or if it had only been him.

With a grunt Starscream lifted his hips, freeing the large spike with a wet pop. He sat up, and, willing to indulge the larger mech, began to preen him a bit more thoroughly. Flicking off transfluid with his claws and finding some old shrapnel deep in his seams. 

Megatron sat up, making sure to keep an arm behind Starscream so he wouldn't fall back as he pulled him into his lap.

"Starscream, tell me," Megatron traced a claw down his cheek, "Why have you been so eager to get with me? Is there something you want? Or is this something completely different." His voice was low and husky as he forced Starscream against him.

His free hand delicately pet his wings, a hidden pleasure he really enjoyed doing. He rubbed between them and scratched between the seams for Starscream.

Starscream rolled his neck, his cooling fans starting to slow down as the excess heat began to dissipate. “Oh, no reason master. Though I may have wanted to prove something.”

What that was... Not even Starscream was sure of that anymore. 

As nice as the touches on his wings were, Starscream did have work to do. Go over some reports from Soundwave, make sure Knock Out would not prattle on about how they had schemed together.

The Seeker removed himself from Megatron’s large arms, standing up and letting his interface panel slip back into place. “As I said last time master. If you ever need me, just call. I would love another round.”

He left with that, still all the eager to scheme his master’s downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats the end! I hope you enjoyed it. =)


End file.
